


Park Date

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Homura is almost late for a date with Madoka.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Park Date

Homura was running. Not because there was a witch to kill, but because she was _almost late_ to her meeting with Madoka. The other girl has invited her to a hanami date in the park, and Homura has spent way too much time choosing her outfit (pink and white Lolita dress, Madoka’s color and style) and gifts. Only emergency use of her magic allowed her to be on time, but as she transformed back Madoka was already there, dressed in a gorgeous purple and black kimono.

“Homura!”, Madoka greeted her and ran towards her, embracing her girlfriend under cherry blossom.


End file.
